catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Night shine/Archive 1
Hey!! Nightshine this is AWSOME! May I join PCA? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) And may I join NightClan? Lunarshine - Beautiful, slender, black she-cat with one white paw, and shining blue eyes. Rank: Warrior And could I lead SunClan? Cloudstar - Long haired pure white tom with amber eyes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Leader? Hmm.... Firestar - Handsom, battle-scarred, muscular, ginger tom with Emerald eyes. Leader of MistClan. I'll post a bit of basic history: Was born and raised in NightClan Left due to his brother, Blackclaw, who joined the Dark Forest. Became deputy, and soon leader of MistClan Is good friends with Nightstar Often quick to fight, yet thoughtful Just basic things [[User:FirePelt|'火の毛皮']] 22:10, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join PCA as the deputy, or a warrior? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 22:48, April 21, 2010 (UTC) join can i join nightclan? eh Brackenheart golden brown tom with amber eyes thank yew =]pebble2pineow 23:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay Alright, I've made NightClan's warrior den, and I'm currently working on the others. Also wanted to know if I could be NightClan's medicine cat - Berryfrost - Small, elegant, silver she-cat with thin black stripes, and amber-brown eyes. And I wanted to talk to you about the forbidden love rule. I totally agree about apprentices not being mates. However, I think if the roleplayer wants for their medicine cat to have forbidden love, I think they should. And then there's the rule about not having two mates at a time isn't really fair. If a cat doesn't love their mate anymore, they shouldn't have to be mates; that'd be farily pointless (unless of couse you mean that a cat can't be cheating on their mate, in which case I agree) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, just wanted to be sure :) And alright, I'll help you work on them! [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 03:07, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I have added that to their pages :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 20:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: yeah, i added that so I could make her history more...colourful. :D --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) May you help me? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 23:16, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Sorry! Oh, Nightshine I'm so sorry! I thought it'd be okay. But yes, I'll tell her that [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, Nightshine. I promise it won't happen again :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 23:32, April 23, 2010 (UTC) This looks fun! May I join MistClan as... Warriors Echowave - A blueish gray she cat Queens Ferrettail - Dusty colored she-cat. Kits Songkit - A silver she-cat. Ferrettail's kit. Ceaderkit - Brown she-cat. Ferrettail's kit. Thanks! Mistcloud 17:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) On the IRC, and Cats of the Clans, sorry. Should I change Winterfall's name...or no? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Ice']]The stars will light your path... 21:20, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Character Template I don't really see what you mean, they look fine on the articles [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:25, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't want to seem like a broken record, but I think it could be the width of your screen. Like I've said countless times before, (XD) I have a computer and a laptop. The screen on our laptop is wide, so the templates look a tinsy bit wide. On our computer, it looks perfectly fine [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:38, April 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:57, April 27, 2010 (UTC) DustClan Cat Ottertooth - Sleek pale, gray-brown tom with light green eyes. Rank: Warrior Thanks :D [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 08:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Warrior Do you want Fuzzypaw to become a warrior, or do you think it's too early? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 00:15, May 4, 2010 (UTC) K. IRC? --[[User:Icestorm123|'Hawkshine']]Partyyyy! 00:22, May 4, 2010 (UTC) New kittehs Few more kittehs? :3 Dustclan: Moonshine: A silver tabby she-cat with green eyes. SunClan: Gorsepelt: A dark brown tabby tom. Dewdrop: A gray tabby she-cat. Thanks! Mistcloud 23:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Well......hmmm *contemplates* Lol, I'm just kidding xD Of course! But, can I do Maplepaw when the MCA blanks are approved? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 07:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I actually did ask for them on the IRC, but I never got a reply. I should have asked you again though. I'll rename Acorntail, but can she still be medicine cat? I'll make Blazepelt a warrior, and Blazepelt and Acorntail are littermates. Is that okay? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:14, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I know, I just usually go back and do that later. But I'll do that now before I create anymore. And actually, would it be okay if Blazepelt was the deputy? Sorry if i'm being pushy [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:31, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Acornclaw is Acorntail, i just changed her name like you asked, and you said she could be medicine cat. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Should I change Honeyclaw's name too, because she's a queen. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I renamed her Acornfoot, and I'll rename Honeyclaw to Honeyfur. [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:43, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't figure out how to put the character template onto articles [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Science Project... 22:48, May 8, 2010 (UTC) MistClan I wasn't sure if I should ask you or Firepelt; but oh well xD I'd like to join MistClan as - Heatherfall - Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches like fallen leaves, and hazy blue eyes. [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 05:48, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool, thanks :) I'll create her page [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:22, May 16, 2010 (UTC) SunClan Deputy Night? I really need help deciding who the SunClan deputy should be. My first two choices are Maplefrost and Lightfoot, just out of impulse. But for other reasons too. First of all, Lightfoot is the only cat in SunClan with an apprentice. However, I roleplay her and that wouldn't be fair since I roleplay Cloudstar too. But I didn't know if I would be putting pressure on you by making Maplefrost deputy since you lead NightClan. Do you have any suggestions? [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Good idea :) [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:42, May 16, 2010 (UTC) DustClan cat Yes I know you might not like the name but here it is: Blackberry: A black she-cat with amber eyes and can barely talk due to a viper. There. :) thanks! Lucy Whiskers! 23:06, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) IRC? IRC? I've got some news [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 02:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) IRC Do you want to get on the IRC? Main channel [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! 06:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) join can i join nightclan as Fireberry ginger she-cat with green eyes thank yew -bracken Rogue May I have a rogue? Snowblaze: Former NightClan warrior but left due to the fact that she thought that clan-life didn't suite her. She is a dark gray she-cat with white chest, muzzle and paws with icy blue eyes. She has a long fluffy tail. She is now living in a dark ally with her sister Duskheart. Duskheart is a brown and black she-cat with amber eyes. I will make her page soon. Brookstep 15:50, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm roleplaying both Duskheart and Snowblaze and the 'Dark Alley' is near the twoleg place. Brookstep 16:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Join NightClan: Blacklotus- sleek black she-cat with cold blue eyes Smallmouse- mottled brown she-cat with amber eyes ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:32, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I pride myself in coming up with unique names. Smallmouse can be an elder. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:37, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Um . . . Bluelotus? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) They might . . . if they know what a daisy is. Some might have grown near a stream or something. Waterlotus for the name? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:50, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Um . . . choose whichever you want . . . but can lotus be involved somewhere? I really like lotus. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:02, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Great idea! Just replace Blacklotus with Fishpool. Is that cool? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:06, June 26, 2010 (UTC) It has to do with a long backstory . . . ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:27, June 26, 2010 (UTC) *Sigh* Fine then change it to Troutpool. ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 00:39, June 26, 2010 (UTC) NIGHTCLAN could i join as starpaw an apprentice? white tom with black markings yo hi can i be in CAP HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BLUE BANNED ME FROM EDITING EVERYTHIN FOR 2 MONTHS!!!!! ASH --AshclawLive Curious 13:44, July 13, 2010 (UTC) PCA may i join AshclawLive Curious 03:19, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Affiliates Is it alright if I add this Wiki as an affiliate of CotC? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 23:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Join Hey Nightshine could I join this wiki? εСћбђэάѓτ 12:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Join? May i please join: SunClan as Darkcloud- a black and white she-cat with one green, and one blue eye? NightClan as Hollyrain- a pure calico she-cat with green eyes, and is very timid. DustClan as Stormtail-a slarge siver tom with blue eyes and MistClan as is coming..-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! Ok. I'll change Stormtail to Stormwind.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Place of no ☆s! IRC Wanna? --JalapeñoI look really CREEPY with these glasses on... 15:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Non-clan cat Hiya Night. Can I have two loners? A brown tortiseshell and white she-cat named Leaf and a flecked gray she-cat named Storm? Also may I join PCA please? 23:45, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Night. Are there any rules I should know? 23:45, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'm sure I'll like it here =) 23:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC) join please? I want to really join Nightclan oh Snowkit- is a thick furred pure-white she-kit with light blue eyes with a fluffy tail. With a very weak sibling Badgerkit- is a very small black and white tom with fluffy fur and dark green eyes. Their mother is Icenose- is a black, white, she-cat with light green eyes. Their father is Wildmask- is a sleek, black tom with dark blue eyes. Oh ok i'll change Snowkit to Blossomkit and i'll change Icenose to Birdnose. Oh what do i do? OH do i add a image of my cats or do i let you add a a image?? OK can i join PCA. Oh yea do i haft to be PCA to talk??OHH do i just talk on PCA talk page or not because i'm scared to. oh just to make stuff clear do i just talk about the cats you and the others made or do i just ask can i join i probaly sound stupid right now don't i? Ok thanks but i don't know if i add a new topic and do i haft to be a PCA member to roleplay? Also how do talk?? Adderpaw 05:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Adderpaw 05:46, November 24,2010 Can you make my cats?? \ Can cats be evil?? OH i was thinking can cats be evil because I was thinking that wildmask should be evil and he wants to get rid of all the kits in Nightclan could that happen?? Adderpaw 10:32, November 24, 2010 (UTC) HEY! Hey! I'm wondering if i should show my picture of Blossomkit?? Should I or not? Also DO I PUT A NEW TOPIC ON PCA TALK PAGE OR NOT??Oh sorry my laptop goes in caps like when i'm leaving messages.I changed my mind i am going to let Nightfall make blossomkit or you could if you like :3.Oh ok its just that i don't know what you guys are using because i thought you guys were using paint, but i'll try to make one of blossomkit ok. Adderpaw 14:39, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey i'm wondering should i put Robinpaw as a Medicine cat patient?Adderpaw 02:25, December 2, 2010 (UTC) SunClan Cat Can I have a SunClan cat? Patchfeather- fluffy white she-cat with feathery calico patches and blue-green eyes. 19:35, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks:) 20:03, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Rules I think you should add a rule about fighting other user's cats. Like you can't kill of permanently impair (Ex: Blind, take an eye out, cripple ect) them without their roleplayers permission. It could prevent some unneeded drama. 01:11, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Well now is as good a time as any. Can I have two more cats? SunClan apprentice Emberpaw- ginger she-cat with darker ginger flecks and amber eyes. Also her father Blaze (a rogue)- Flame colored tom with green eyes and a large scar over his blinded left eye. Blaze is SunClan's ally and often fights on their side in battle. Mistclan Can i have a Mistclan Apprentice ohhh Copperpaw: is a dark ginger tabby she cat with green eyes and tail is whiteAdderpaw 03:06, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Dustclan/Loner Hmmmm maybe a few more kitties :3 Nightflower-black she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes Rank:Queen Personality: Calm Hmmm loner also her mate Drew-A very muscular handsome black tabby tom with blue eyes that any she-cat would get in lost in Rank:Loner Personality:Outgoing Done Adderpaw 21:51, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey question Hey i was just wandering can Nightstar and Fogstorm like have a Ancestor??? I am asking you first because i am kinda clue less :( If you say yes i was thinking of a name Nightcloud - A beautiful black she - cat with light blue eyes and a gray tail P.S if you want to change the name or her pelt color than you can you just haft to tell me also she is in Starclan Adderpaw 04:50, December 23, 2010 Hmmm maybe Shadowpelt Adderpaw 16:48, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Dawnshine? Adderpaw 19:13, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ding Ding Ding Ravenshade it is! Adderpaw 23:43, December 23, 2010 (UTC) SORRY SORRY SO SORRY I'm sorry I just don't know what to do when I'm on there you guys say smudge and I don't know what to do and other stuff I mean I know what sponge and Dodge is but I'm just scared I'll not do it right. P.S this is from Adderpaw 22:26, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok thanks :). P.S this is from Adderpaw 22:30, December 26, 2010 (UTC) New kitties Hi Night. Can I have a few more cats please? Nickel- a silver tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. She's expecting kits. Boomer- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes. He's Nickel's mate. They're both loners living on NightClan territory. You could have one of her kits if you like. Please and Thank- you 22:40, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Any ideas as to where they can live? 22:50, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thats fine. 23:02, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Can I have a clan cat this time? Bramblestorm- tricolor tom with long thick fur with one brown eye and one amber eye. NightClan if theres room. If not MistClan. Thanks. 19:11, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :3 00:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) He's white, a dark gingery brown and dark brown. 00:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Join Join? Can I join DustClan? eh Stormheart=gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes,and grey paws.Roxi1234,14:59,2 February,2011,(UTC) Re:join Nightshine,i just wanted to join DustClan.Roxi1234,15:10,2 February,2011,(UTC) Join HI,can i join as: Stormkit Gender:Female Fur length:long-haired Fur Color:blue-gray tabby with white paws,pinkish tail,and golden eyes Can i add some cats,too? Redcoat: Gender:Male Fur length:long-haired fur color:light brown with a stripe going through back(like graystripe),and black tip tail,and red eyes. He is the father of stormkit Blackstripe Gender:female Fur length:long-haired Fur color: striking black and gray underbelly,and amber eyes she is the mother of:Stormkit,Bluekit,Shiningkit,Oakkit,(which i'm gonna to tell later much more) They all living in NightClan. Join HI,can i join as: Stormkit Gender:Female Rank:kit Fur length:long-haired Fur Color:blue-gray tabby with white paws,pinkish tail,and golden eyes Can i add some cats,too? Redcoat: Gender:Male Fur length:long-haired fur color:light brown with a stripe going through back(like graystripe),and black tip tail,and red eyes. He is the father of stormkit Blackstripe Gender:female Fur length:long-haired Fur color: striking black and gray underbelly,and amber eyes she is the mother of:Stormkit,Bluekit,Shiningkit,Oakkit,(which i'm gonna to tell later much more) They all living in NightClan.The gost,19:06,19 february,2011,(UTC) re:join yes,Redcoat is really Redfur,and you could add for now Blackstripe,Redfur,and Stormkit.The gost roxi 13:22, February 26, 2011 (UTC),15:21,26 February,2011(UTC) What is... What is goin on?You don't added Stormkit,Blackstripe,and Redfur!Oh,you telled also about the other kits.Here are the details: Shiningkit gender:female rank:kit description:blue-gray tortoishell with black ears,muzzle,paws,and tip of tail,icy-blue eyes,long-haired Personality:Cute,loving,hot-heated Bluekit gender:female rank:kit description:silver and ginger tabby with white paws,green eyes.long-haired Personality:Timid,shy,curious Oakkit gender:male rank:kit description:brown tabby with yellow stripes and amber eyes.long-haired. Sorry if I was rude. the gost,roxi,18:00,5 march,2011.(UTC) Join can I join PCA?The gost,roxi,5 march,2011. character art Hi,can you make for Stormkit a character?Please!roxi 15:59, March 9, 2011 (UTC)